valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Renwit355/Finding Max stats
Hello, I originally planned to make to this blog (or some kind of post) cause I thought I may have posted some incorrect Max Stats postings by forgetting to max friendship before evolving, but apparently, max friendship does not affect evolution stuff, so I guess I may be safe (although a second Opinion would not hurt). however, I do plan on not finding the max stats of all the cards (there's so many and new one appear time to time), but I will try to find the max stats of a card when I find like it. to help people who want to help find these max stats, but not sure of the correct way to do it, I will tell a method: filling out (or confirming) a dropped card page (not from amalgamation): for 0 stars: What you need and where to find it: The card in question: where ever it is founded its Base Stat: found on the card's log in the collection section its Max Stat: Level the card to its maximum level (preferable without using any arcana because the wiki wants its natural stats and arcanas can make things confusing) How it plays out: I'll use the "Viking" Card as an example (gotten through regular Summons) 0 Star LV 1 Viking's Stats: Stat Names:Attack/Defense/Soldiers Base Stats:1800/1700/1700 I level up Viking to Level 30 (Viking's max Level) Max Stats:3240/3060/3230 Complete Stage Growth: subtract the "Base Stat" from the "Max Stat" Equation Form: Stat - Stat for 1+ Stars: What you'll need: The cards needed to get the desired stage: where ever. the "Arcana Sucession" Arcana: Shop, Drops, and other rewards something to put down temporary numbers (you'll need to remember a couple of numbers) Natural Base Stats: found on the card's log in the collection section Altered Base Stats: this is the evolved card's Stats at Level 1 (which are not the same as the Natural Base Stat. be sure to write this down before Leveling up!) Altered Max Stats: This is the Evolved card Stats at its maximum Level (even if it is not the perfect Max Stats, it can still help figure out the (Real) Perfect Max Stat. be sure to write this number down too and don't mix up the same card's Alter base Stats!) How it plays out: I get 2 Viking Cards (they'll both be Max Level to show explain how Evolution Boosts work) I evolve 2 Max Level 0 Star Viking Cards together to get a 1 Star Viking Card 1 Star LV 1 Viking Stats: Stat Names:Attack/Defense/Soldiers Natural Base Stats:1980/1870/1870 Altered Base Stats:2952/2788/2838 if you do the math, you'll see the difference between the Natural Base Stats and the Altered Base Stats are 972/918/968 which is the evolution Boost from the 0 Star Vikings (pretty much 15% of the Max Stats times 2) I then level up 1 Star Viking to Level 40 (1 Star Viking's max Level) Let me break away for a bit (cause at the moment I haven't Leveled up HR Viking yet), but lets say I did not do A perfect Evolution for the 1 Star Viking, I could still figure out the correct Perfect Stats with other (correct) Information. lets say one of my HN card's Alter Base Stats (I'll use one stat as an example, but it applies the same to all of the Stats) is 3500. I level the Card to its Max Level and see that its Altered Max Stat is 7800. If I do the math (7800 minus 3500), I'll see the HN card's stat Increased by 4300 points over 39 Levels (40 minus 1). The thing is, regardless of how the card's Evolution went, how much its stats increase from LV 1 to its Max Level (and in a way, how much it gets per Level) is always the same. I leveled my 1 Star Viking up by 1 level and went its stats increase by 40/38/43. however, it is unlikely the "increase-per-level" amount of a card is clean cut (probably something like 40.537-more numbers... but the complete Stage Growth will always be clean cut). however, I predict the Perfect Max Stat of my 1 Star Viking is in the range of 4512-4551/4270-4309/4515-4554 (Perfect Base Attack + 40-41Increase-per-level * 39Levels) I actually did Level up 1 Star Viking to Level 40 (goodbye, N cards, arcanas and slime #237 ;_;) and... Perfect Max:4536/4284/4521 (within the mentioned range above) I'm sorry, I am getting tired of typing so much and I'm worried I may not make sense to some people, but I think there is a formula to figuring this all out that is not post here yet (or I have not found it yet). maybe someone can use what I said to make said formula if I don't get to it. ---- anyways, here are some basic things to work with: need Natural Base Stat (which is the base stats in the collection section) need Altered Base Stats Need the Complete Stage Growth (Altered Max Stat minus Altered Base Stat... make sure you subtract the correct base stats from the corresponding max stat) properly apply Evolution/amalgamation boost with Perfect stats (using following formulas:) ((card #1 stats + all other used cards' stats) * (evolution/amalgamation Boost)) + Resulting card's natural Base Stats = perfect Base Stats (assuming all used cards have perfect stats) Max Evolution boost = 15% (assuming all used cards are max level and sucession arcana was used) Max Amalgamation boost = 8% (assuming all used cards are max level) hey, using Arcana attack/defense during evolution/amalgamation applies the boost directly to the resulting card (AKA Altered base Stat + "50 point" arcana boost... just tested it on a lancer, shown later this blog) ---- here is a detailed Prediction for Viking's stats (using what i know, to show that it works): 0 Star Viking: Attack/Defense/Soldiers Base:1800/1700/1700 (Level 1) Max:3240/3060/3230 (Level 30) Complete Stage Growth (for the 0 star stage): 1440/1360/1530 Divide Complete Stage by Max level minus 1 (for a N card: 30-1=29 (level 1 does not give any increases, it's like a level 0, maybe confusing, but 29 is correct)) to find the per-level-growth Per-Level-Growth:Growth:49.Renwit355 (talk)(1440 / 29)/46.Renwit355 (talk)(1360 / 29)/52.Renwit355 (talk)(1530 / 29) 0 Star Viking Natural Stats by Level (the final stat for a level will be rounded down AKA will not be a decimal (something complex happens here, but i am not sure how to explain it well)): LV 1: 1800/1700/1700 LV 2: 1849/1746/1752 LV 3: 1899/1793/1805 LV 4: 1948/1840/1858 LV 5: 1998/1887/1911 LV 6: 2048/1934/1963 LV 7: 2097/1981/2016 LV 8: 2147/2028/2069 LV 9: 2197/2075/2122 LV 10: 2246/2122/2174 LV 11: 2296/2168/2227 LV 12: 2346/2215/2280 LV 13: 2395/2262/2333 LV 14: 2445/2309/2385 LV 15: 2495/2356/2438 LV 16: 2544/2403/2491 LV 17: 2594/2450/2544 LV 18: 2644/2497/2596 LV 19: 2693/2544/2649 LV 20: 2743/2591/2702 LV 21: 2793/2637/2755 LV 22: 2842/2684/2807 LV 23: 2892/2731/2860 LV 24: 2942/2778/2913 LV 25: 2991/2825/2966 LV 26: 3041/2872/3018 LV 27: 3091/2919/3071 LV 28: 3140/2966/3124 LV 29: 3190/3013/3177 LV 30: 3240/3060/3230 evolution Boost | Resulting Altered/Perfect Base Stats: Attack: (3240 + 3240) * 0.15 = 972 | 1980 + 968 = 2952 Defense:(3060 + 3060) * 0.15 = 918 | 1870 + 968 = 2788 Soldiers: (3230 + 3230) * 0.15 = 968 | 1870 + 968 = 2838 Complete Stage Growth (for the 1 star stage): 1584/1496/1683 Per-Level-Growth: 40.Renwit355 (talk)(1584 / 39)/38.Renwit355 (talk)(1496 / 39)/43.Renwit355 (talk)(1683 / 39) Perfect HN (1 Star) Viking's Stats by Level (keep in mind I did not actually check each level's stat personal, this is from the formula): LV 1: 2952/2788/2838 LV 2: 2992/2826/2881 LV 3: 3033/2864/2924 LV 4: 3073/2903/2967 LV 5: 3114/2941/3010 LV 6: 3155/2979/3053 LV 7: 3195/3018/3096 LV 8: 3236/3056/3140 LV 9: 3276/3094/3183 LV 10: 3317/3133/3226 LV 11: 3358/3171/3269 LV 12: 3398/3209/3312 LV 13: 3439/3248/3355 LV 14: 3480/3286/3399 LV 15: 3520/3325/3442 LV 16: 3561/3363/3485 LV 17: 3601/3401/3528 LV 18: 3642/3440/3571 LV 19: 3683/3478/3614 LV 20: 3723/3516/3657 LV 21: 3764/3555/3701 LV 22: 3804/3593/3744 LV 23: 3845/3631/3787 LV 24: 3886/3670/3830 LV 25: 3926/3708/3873 LV 26: 3967/3746/3916 LV 27: 4008/3785/3960 LV 28: 4048/3823/4003 LV 29: 4089/3862/4046 LV 30: 4129/3900/4089 LV 31: 4170/3938/4132 LV 32: 4211/3977/4175 LV 33: 4251/4015/4218 LV 34: 4292/4053/4262 LV 35: 4332/4092/4305 LV 36: 4373/4130/4348 LV 37: 4414/4168/4391 LV 38: 4454/4207/4434 LV 39: 4495/4245/4477 LV 40: 4536/4284/4521 I apologize if some numbers are off by some digits, i probably mistyped, but most of it should be right (I did not use arcana). LV 1 Lancers + attack Arcana Part (no Sucession Arcana): Attack: (1900 + 1900) * 0.05 = 190 | 2090 + 190 = 2280 2280 + 50 = 2330 (this is what you should get) if arcana was applied to the material cards: (1900 + 1900 + 50) * 0.05 = 192.5 | 2090 + 192.5 = 2282.5 (besides, the arcana would have to be applied to one specific card, which you don't get an option to choose... can't be applied to both material cards). ---- sorry, if is hard to read, just... want to get this posted. If you have stuff you wanted tested, you can post it here or something (never done a wiki blog before). Category:Blog posts